An Irresistible Temptation
by articcat621
Summary: The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.


A/N: This was originally written for the HP CrossGen 2015 Fest on LJ. Many thanks to StrongHermione for being my wonderful beta and looking this over! I hope everyone enjoys this. xx

Warnings: Coarse Language, UST.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **An Irresistible Temptation**

Remus groaned, hearing the familiar click-clack of Hermione's heels on the Ministry's tiled floor. Any second now, she'd come round the corner, her hips sashaying in her tight, little pencil skirt as she walked by his desk to get to her office. The two of them had been working together in the DMLE for four months now, Hermione joining soon after finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts. Since then, his attraction for the witch continued to grow, much to his frustration.

"Hello, Remus," Hermione greeted him, pausing in front of his desk. "How are you?"

Remus looked at her, shifting in his chair as he did so. "Hermione," he said her name softly, a smile gracing his weary features. "I'm fine, and you?"

"Fine," she said, smiling. "I've got some more paperwork for you." She placed a stack on his desk. "There's just one thing I want to point out." She paused, looking to him to see that he was paying attention. When he nodded, she reached forward, lowering her body slightly as she pointed to a section.

Remus knew that she was saying something important, but he couldn't focus on her words. Instead, he was staring at the small peek of cleavage that was revealed with her leaning forward. It wasn't much, but it was enough to send the blood rushing to his cock.

"Do you have that?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. She straightened up her back. "Right, well, I'll be in my office if you need anything."

He watched as she walked away, his eyes glued to her arse. With a groan, Remus dropped his gaze to the stack of papers. "Shite," he cursed, not really knowing what he was supposed to do.

Harry swung around the corner, an impish look on his face. "She wants you to make sure that you list the full names of the Aurors involved with these cases. Originally, it was all right to just put the last name, but now the Minister wants first, middle, and last names, along with rankings." He shook his head at Remus.

"Thank you," Remus said, grateful that someone had been listening to Hermione speak.

"You've got it bad," Harry commented. He looked at Remus sympathetically. "I don't know why you just don't ask her out."

"Because!" Remus protested, flushing. "It… It wouldn't be right."

"That's a load of rubbish," Harry said. He placed his palms on Remus's desk and leaned forward. "You should ask her before someone else does."

Remus was taken aback. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry shrugged. He took a few steps back. "Just know that you're not the only one who can't take their eyes off Hermione's arse." He glanced at the clock. "Well, I've got to go. See ya, Remus."

Remus tightly gripped the arms of his chair. A surge of possessiveness ran through him at the thought of other men looking at Hermione. _Mine_ , his mind growled possessively. Remus knew that he had no claim to be so selfish in his thoughts – she was not his though he wished her to be. He inhaled sharply, trying to gain some control over himself.

* * *

Nearly at the end of the day, Hermione walked by, talking with her assistant as they headed towards the conference room. Remus watched her go, wanting nothing more than to interrupt whatever she was saying and push her up against the nearest door… Or wall… Or floor… He wasn't picky.

"Remus," she said, pausing. "Aren't you coming?"

 _Pretty close to it, actually_ , he thought, his cock twitching. "Yes, just a moment," he replied. She smiled warmly at him and he thought that he was done for. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself and willed away his erection. _Think of Minerva in her bathing suit… think of Dumbledore in his…_

When he was sure that he looked professional, Remus stood and headed to the conference room. He mentally groaned when he saw the only available seat was next to Hermione. The fates were certainly testing him, weren't they? Walking around the table, he took a seat next to her.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," Hermione whispered to him. "I missed lunch—I'm starving."

Remus opened his mouth to respond but stopped when the Minister started to speak. He had intended to listen to Kingsley, but all thoughts of reason flew out of his mind when he saw Hermione shifting, crossing her legs, causing her skirt to hike up a bit. He wondered if she was wearing thigh-highs or full pantyhose. If they were thigh-highs, would she be wearing a garter belt? He groaned, unable to get the mental image from his mind.

Hermione shifted once more, her ankle brushing against his. Remus clamped his mouth shut to prevent from making any sounds – a gasp had almost escaped. When Hermione continued to allow her ankle to touch his own, Remus snuck a glance at her face. He was surprised that she looked pleased, but almost bored. She nibbled her lower lip as she listened to Kingsley speak.

 _She must realise her foot is touching mine… Why hasn't she moved it?_

The idea that she was consciously holding her foot against his own was inconceivable to him. There was no way she would do that. What would a beautiful, young witch want with a poor, old werewolf?

 _Nothing_ , his traitorous mind told him.

Remus glanced back at Hermione's face, surprised to see her staring at him. His eyes widened in response as he stared back. Hermione smiled coyly at him before returning her attention to Kingsley.

He nearly groaned when Hermione's foot moved slightly against his own. Was she trying to kill him? He didn't know how long he'd be able to take this.

* * *

Finally, the meeting was over. Remus hastily stood, needing to get out of the room before he completely lost control.

"Remus, wait!" Hermione cried out, standing quickly.

Remus ignored her, heading towards the elevators. They were done for the day, so he saw no reason to linger around.

"Remus!" Hermione shouted, a frustrated tone to her voice. He could hear her heels clacking on the floor as she hurried after him.

There was a lift waiting and he quickly got inside, pressing the button for the main lever. The lift, however, didn't respond quickly enough. Hermione rushed into the lift right before the doors closed.

"Remus Lupin," she began, placing her hands on her hips. "Just what were you doing running from me like that?" She stared at him, her gaze intense and inquisitive. "Well?" she demanded.

"Because," he growled, the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla filling his nostrils. Unable to resist his inner desires, Remus stepped towards her, placing his lips on hers and backing her against the wall of the lift in one swift motion. He kissed her possessively, dominating her mouth in passionate kiss. Moony howled with pleasure inside of him when Hermione began to kiss him back, tangling her hands into his hair.

The two of them broke apart, each panting. "Remus," she whispered, looking at him with a pleased expression on her face.

"Hermione," Remus began, realising what he had done. "I apologise. That was inappropriate of me. I… I shouldn't have taken such liberties."

"Stop," Hermione said firmly, giving him a reassuring smile. "I've been waiting for you to do that for ages."

"Really?" Remus asked, the tone of surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes," Hermione said with a nod. She blushed. "I've liked you for some time now, but wanted you to be the one to make the first move."

"You're not bothered by my age?"

Hermione looked at him and laughed, shaking her head. "Merlin, no! I love that you're older." She took a step towards him, her hands reached up to grasp the front of his robes. "In fact, it's one of the many things that makes you so… sexy. Oh, and the answer to your thoughts earlier, yes."

"Yes?" he asked, confused as to what she meant.

"Yes, I'm wearing a garter belt," she said, looking incredibly pleased with herself. "You should really keep your Occlumency shields up. Merlin knows who else saw your thoughts."

Remus turned red, embarrassed at being caught.

"Don't be embarrassed," Hermione said, her body leaning forward slightly to be closer to him. "I had a hell of a time concentrating on what Kings was saying." She smiled. "You're worth the distraction, though."

Remus lowered his lips to hers, kissing her again, but this time he was gentle. He took his time kissing her, wanting to learn every inch of her body. One of his hands rested on her hip while the other cupped her cheek.

A loud ding alerted them to the fact that the lift had stopped on the main floor. Stepping out, Hermione turned to him and smiled. "Like I said earlier, I'm starving. Dinner at my place? I've got a roast in the oven."

Remus smirked and nodded. "Lead the way."

Hermione beamed at him before walking towards the Floos, completely aware that Remus was watching her arse as she did so – much like he had been since she started working at the Ministry.


End file.
